


Luz, câmera, ação!

by CharlieG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Meio que um AU?, Não sei, Percico - Freeform, nunca fui boa em tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As vezes, Nico odiava ser um semideus. Queria se livrar de todos os monstros, missões e responsabilidades de ser filho de Hades. Queria uma vida diferente, uma história diferente. Ser apenas um adolescente normal, cercado por pessoas normais. Entretanto, quando ele consegue isso, não era exatamente o que esperava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cena 132.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaah, long fic. Vish. Será que termino? Mas nem é tão long assim, acho que serão uns oito capítulos no máximo xP de qualquer forma, boa leitura!

Nico ajeitou a mochila preta sobre o ombro, suspirando.

Encarava o Argo II, decidindo se devia mesmo subir a bordo. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente voltar para o submundo e evitar aquela viagem —a qual tinha um mal pressentimento sobre. Mas ele sabia que se não fosse por bem, Hazel ou Jason o fariam ir por mal. Ele até agradecia a atitude dos dois, de querer que o filho de Hades descansasse um pouco, mas aquela não era a ideia perfeita de férias para o garoto. Talvez fosse melhor viajar nas sombras até a Itália e passar uns dias em Veneza, sozinho.  

Precisava disso. Um tempo para simplesmente parar, respirar. Ter alguns dias calmos. Nos últimos meses, estava indo em mais missões que o normal. Muitas delas enviadas por seu pai, e o garoto começava a se perguntar se Hades queria vê-lo lutar até exaustão. O filho de Hades pensou, por um momento, que já que Gaia havia sido derrotada, já não haveriam tantos problemas com monstros. É, estava enganado.  

"Pronto?" Jason perguntou, parando ao seu lado e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

"Se eu disser não, vai me fazer embarcar do mesmo jeito, não é?"

"Sem dúvidas" sorriu de canto. "Vai ser divertido!"

"Então acho que não tenho muita escolha. Mar, vento. Parece super divertido," foi irônico. "Vamos lá."

"Não fale como se fosse ruim, Nico. Acho que de todos nós você é o que mais precisa dessas férias. Sabe, sair um pouco do submundo, tomar sol. Você anda muito branco."

"E quem disse que eu quero deixar de ser branco?" arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Nada contra sua cor," levantou as mãos em defesa. "Só acho que já está começando a ficar num tom meio doentio."

"Que seja," resmungou.

Jason lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. Nico o ignorou enquanto subiam a bordo.

"Todos estão esperando?"

"Sim," Jason respondeu. "Só faltam nós dois. Falando nisso, quando foi a ultima vez que você viu Percy, Annabeth ou Leo?"

"Não sei," deu de ombros. "Provavelmente naquela vez que fomos no seu apartamento."

"Ou seja, seis meses atrás."

"Que diferença isso faz?"

"Você tem que parar com isso de se isolar, Nico," suspirou. "Tinha melhorado esse aspecto na época do Will," Jason comentou, analisando a reação de Nico, querendo saber se era uma boa ideia ou não tocar no assunto. "Por que vocês terminaram?"

Nico se mexeu desconfortável. Não gostava de falar sobre Will. Ele e o filho de Apolo namoraram por pouco mais de quatro meses assim que a guerra dos gigantes terminou e as coisas começaram a se estabilizar, e Nico realmente achava que, dessa vez, algo daria certo para si. Porém, Will terminou com ele, por um motivo que Nico se recusava a acreditar.

"Não quero falar sobre isso," respondeu.

"Mas—"

"Se insistir, vou embora," estreitou os olhos, desafiando o filho de Jupiter a continuar o assunto.

Jason suspirou e deu de ombros. Esperava que um dia o mais novo se sentisse a vontade para falar disso.

"Nico!"

Hazel apressou-se e abraçou o irmão com força, Nico devolvendo o aperto com a mesma intensidade. A morena admitia que por um momento achou que Nico não fosse aceitar o convite, e estava feliz por ele ter aparecido.

"Olha pra você!" segurou o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos. "Tem dormido direito? Suas olheiras estão enormes!"

"Tenho, Haz. Não importa o quanto eu durma, elas continuam ai."

A filha de Plutão estreitou os olhos, duvidando do outro.

"Aham, sei," disse, não convencida. "De qualquer forma, venha falar com os outros!" Hazel sorriu e puxou o irmão pela mão, que lançou um olhar desanimado para Jason, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

Nico falou com todos, um por um, não querendo ser anti-social. Leo, Calipso —ainda achava um pouco estranho a presença da garota—, Frank, Piper, Reyna. Ficava feliz pela última estar presente. Sentira falta da romana.

Acabou deixando Percy e Annabeth por último. Ficou surpreso ao ver a filha de Atena, achava que ela ainda estava na Europa com o pai.

"Percy, Annabeth," cumprimentou.

"Hey, Nico," Annabeth sorriu. "Como vai?"

"Bem, na medida do possivel," tentou ser simpático.

"Você sumiu," Percy comentou.

Nico não se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos, sabendo que provavelmente ficaria envergonhado. Não tinha coragem de ter uma conversa com o filho de Poseidon há meses, desde uma pequena festa no apartamento de Jason em Nova Roma. Nico nunca achou que bebida e adolescentes fossem uma boa mistura, ainda mais quando a brincadeira verdade ou desafio está envolvida.

"É," concordou, encabulado."Sabe como é, muitas missões e tal."

"É. Muita coisa no submundo?"

"Mais ou menos," respondeu.

"Senhoras e Senhores, bem-vindos de volta abordo do Argo II." Leo começou, chamando a atenção de todos, e Nico nunca pensou que ficaria grato pelo latino ter aberto a boca. "Zarparemos dentro de minutos, então por favor mantenham pernas e braços dentro do navio, a menos que queiram cair. Ai já não me responsabilizo por nada." brincou.

"E lá vamos nós de novo." Nico suspirou, e aproveitando a distração do outros, foi em direção as cabines.

            [...]

_"Certo, minha pergunta vai pro Percy," Leo bateu as mãos, sorrindo maldosamente. "Verdade ou desafio?"_

_"Verdade," respondeu, sabendo que Leo não pegaria leve com um desafio. Mesmo estando bêbado, ainda não tinha perdido completamente a noção das coisas._

_"Ótimo! Bom, já fazem meses que você e Annabeth terminaram, acho que não faz mal perguntar. Já que está solteiro agora, ficaria com o Nico?"_

_Percy piscou algumas vezes, perplexo. Como Leo sequer sabia sobre essa história?_

_"O acampamento é um lugar pequeno, Jackson," o latino disse, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos._

_Nico, que estava do outro lado da roda, sentiu seu rosto em chamas. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Queria se fundir nas sombras e sair dali, fugir daquela resposta. Por que tinham que trazer aquele assunto à tona?_

_Percy pensou por um momento. Sabia a resposta, mas tinham duvidas sobre ser uma boa ideia falar a verdade. Porém, havia concordado em jogar, então tinha que fazer isso direito._

_"Sim," Percy respondeu, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Nico, ignorando os outros ao seu redor. "Eu ficaria."_

_Leo sorriu satisfeito e girou a garrafa mais uma vez._

Percy fechou os olhos com a lembrança, tentando afastá-la. Sabia que esse era o motivo que Nico o evitava há meses.

Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era o álcool falando acima de qualquer coisa, Percy não podia dizer que era uma mentira. Nos meses que se seguiram após seu término com Annabeth —uma decisão mútua—, mais de uma vez ele se pegou pensando em como seria ficar com Nico. Não que tivesse se apaixonado pelo filho de Hades, o que sentia não era forte assim. Era apenas... uma queda. O que podia dizer? Nico era bonito, e nos meses que ele passou no Acampamento Meio Sangue, era bom passar o tempo ao seu lado, fosse conversando sobre qualquer coisa ou treinando.

De qualquer forma, talvez fosse melhor falar com o garoto, esclarecer as coisas. Mas, sinceramente, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Estava tão envergonhado quanto o mais novo com toda aquela situação. E o fato de que estavam dividindo a mesma cabine no Argo II, já que Reyna tinha pego a única vaga, não ajudava muito. Quando desceu para a cabine, no intuito de guardar suas coisas, Nico saiu assim que o viu na porta, sem dizer uma única palavra. Percy tentou não se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. Teriam tempo para conversar.

Tentando se distrair, o filho de Poseidon passou um tempo conversando com os outros, principalmente com Annabeth. Os dois tinham muita coisa para colocar em dia. Percy ainda achava estranho não ter a loira por perto, mas ele sabia o quanto ela sempre quis ir para a Europa. Ficava feliz sabendo que ela estava gostando de lá.

Quando encontrou Nico, quase uma hora depois, o garoto estava na parte de trás do barco, observando as ondas. O filho de Hades sempre se sentiu enjoado no mar. Não se sentia seguro naquele território. Percy não pode deixar de reparar a expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

"Sabe, mesmo que você caísse, não acho que meu pai te mataria ou algo assim," brincou, e Nico virou-se para encará-lo.

"Certeza?" pareceu em dúvida.

"Ele não é Zeus, sabe."

"Você não deveria dizer essas coisas em voz alta," repreendeu-o. "Não queremos nenhum deus irritado."

Percy sorriu de canto.

"É, acho que tem razão."

Um silêncio incômodo se estabelecera entre os dois, e Percy pensava em qualquer assunto que pudesse puxar com o mais novo.

"Então."

"Então," Nico repetiu.

"Olha, já que vamos passar os próximos dias juntos..." suspirou "Acho que meio que precisamos conversar sobre, você sabe, aquele dia no apartamento do Jason."

"Todos estavam bêbados," Nico o cortou. "Nada para falar."

"Eu sei, mas..."

Percy interrompeu sua própria fala, ouvindo um grito vindo da parte de frente do navio.

            [...]

Ninguém esperava que um grupo de _empousas_ fosse atacá-los tão longe da costa. Mas mesmo assim, eles não estavam totalmente despreparados. Comparado a tudo que já enfrentaram, acabar com elas não era uma tarefa difícil, porém, continuava sendo cansativo.

Nico distraiu-se por um momento, virando para checar se Hazel estava bem, e com a guarda baixa, seu braço esquerdo foi agarrado pelas garras do monstro. O garoto gritou de dor conforme as unhas cortavam sua pele. Percy foi rápido, cravando contracorrente no peito da empousa, reduzindo-a a pó. Antes que pudesse perguntar se o filho de Hades estava bem, ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, mesmo não parecendo muito convincente.  

"Nico..."

O moreno se levantou, percebendo que não havia mais nenhum perigo no convés, e ignorando os olhares sobre si, saiu dali, indo em direção a cabine para cuidar de seus ferimentos. O sangue pingava de seu braço, mas até que não parecia tão sério. Já tivera machucados piores.

"Você tá bem?" Percy apareceu alguns minutos depois, parecendo preocupado.  

"Sim, são só alguns machucados no braço. Um pouco de ambrósia e pronto." deu de ombros, terminando de enfaixar os cortes. "Todos bem lá em cima?"

"Sim," respondeu. "Nenhum machucado sério."

"Hm..."

"Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Já disse que sim, Percy," bufou. "Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Mesmo?" duvidou. "Parece que tem algo te incomodando."

Nico suspirou, passando a mão direita pelo cabelo bagunçado.

"Não estou afim de falar sobre isso."

"Acho que você deveria," Percy insistiu.  

"Pensei que teríamos um pouco de paz aqui." respondeu, derrotado. Achou que assim o filho de Poseidon o deixaria em paz. "Sabe, esses monstros estão enchendo a minha paciência ultimamente. Não estamos aqui há nem duas horas e já aconteceu isso. Só estou cansado, nada demais."

Percy sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, e Nico foi para o lado instintivamente. O filho de Poseidon pareceu chateado com isso.

"Sei como é. Eles estão correndo por ai sem rumo desde que Gaia se foi. Está cansando todo mundo."

"Mesmo? Porque, pelo que eu sei, vocês andam tendo uma vida bem tranqüila em Nova Roma," resmungou.

"Não quer dizer que não nos metemos em problemas as vezes."

"Exatamente. _As vezes_. Vocês não tem mais que lidar com isso todo dia."

"Nem você, Nico," Percy retrucou. "Você também podia ficar em Nova Roma. Morar com Hazel, não sei."

Nico mordeu o lábio. Hazel havia de fato chamado o garoto para morar consigo uma vez, mas ele não sabia se essa era uma boa ideia. Não queria incomodar.

"Não sei... Talvez. Só...." bufou, frustrado. "As vezes que queria que minha vida fosse diferente, sabe? Sem monstros ou deuses. Ser um adolescente normal preocupado com alguma prova de matemática e não com o fato de que pode ter uma fúria me esperando a cada esquina," desabafou. "Queria que houvesse uma forma de reescrever minha história."

"Penso assim as vezes também. As coisas seriam mais fáceis," Percy concordou. "Ir pra uma escola sem ser expulso três meses depois ou não ter o peso do mundo nos ombros."

Nico riu sem humor. Provavelmente a maioria dos semideuses tinha a mesma ideia.

"Está mais calmo?"

"Um pouco."

"Bom," Percy sorriu. "Acho que deveríamos voltar lá pra cima."

"Certo." Nico levantou-se da cama. "Preciso pegar um pouco de ambrosia, de qualquer forma."

A porta do quarto se fechou com um estrondo, alertando os dois.

"Que merda?"

Percy segurou o braço de Nico por reflexo. Tinha a contracorrente em sua mão, ainda em forma de caneta, esperando por qualquer sinal de perigo. O quarto continuou a tremer, quase como se estivessem em um terremoto, e uma luz forte iluminou todo o ambiente, quase cegando-os.

Segundos se passaram, e Nico já não conseguia sentir Percy ao seu lado, e por um momento ele sentiu aquele incomodo no peito, medo de que algo ruim estivesse acontecendo. Antes que pudesse se preocupar com isso, a luz branca diminui focando-se apenas em um ponto do ambiente. Percy estava há alguns metros de distância, e Nico percebeu que eles já não estavam no quarto do Argo ll. 

"Corta!" alguém gritou.

Nico colocou a mão em frente ao rosto, tampando a luz forte. Correu os olhos pelo local, estranhando os fundos verdes que cobriam boa parte da parede e do teto. As suas costas, havia uma réplica da Atena Partenos, talvez um pouco menor da qual ele se lembrava. Algumas câmeras e microfones os rodeavam, e Nico se perguntou que merda estava acontecendo. Percy parecia igualmente confuso com o que acontecia enquanto encarava um pequeno grupo pouco a frente, sentados em bancos em frente a monitores que mostravam as imagens das câmeras.

"Mas o que—"

"Essa foi ótima, rapazes!" o senhor gorducho que estava sentado no meio gritou. "Essa era exatamente a expressão que eu queria, Thomas! Bom trabalho."

Percy olhou ao redor, procurando o tal Thomas e se perguntando porque o velho estava falando olhando diretamente para si.

"Eu?" apontou para si mesmo.

"Quem mais?" riu, como se o rapaz tivesse contato uma piada. Virou-se para Nico em seguida, "E você também, Nathan! Continue assim."

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer algo, um garoto loiro se colocou entre eles e a câmera, levantando a claquete em frente a lente.

"Heróis do Olimpo — A Casa de Hades, cena 132. Tomada 03, cortar. Claquete."

Percy olhou para Nico, completamente confuso enquanto o alarme soava pelo estúdio.

 


	2. Uma maldita caneta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Então, Thomas, fim quarta temporada," continuou. "A Casa de Hades."   
> "O que?"  
> "Você e Annabeth saíram do Tártaro, e conseguiram fechar as portas da morte. Então nos diga, o que vem por aí para Percy Jackson?"

"O que está acontecendo?" Percy se aproximou de Nico cautelosamente, como se tivesse medo de fazer algum movimento em falso.

"Acha que eu sei?"

"Eles são monstros?" perguntou analisando todas as pessoas que os cercavam, cada uma fazendo uma atividade diferente. Nenhum deles parecia prestar atenção nos dois garotos.

"Não parecem."

"Deuses?"

"Muito menos."

"Deveríamos correr?"

"Pra onde?"

"Não sei," respondeu. "Pra longe?"

"Não acho que daria certo."

Percy respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento. Por precaução, achou que era melhor ficar com Contracorrente em mãos, então tirou a caneta do bolso, destampando-a. Quase entrou em desespero quando nada aconteceu. Tentou novamente uma, duas, três vezes, e nada.

"Nico," Percy chamou tirando a atenção do garoto da estátua atrás deles. "É uma caneta," disse mostrando a Contracorrente.

"Não foi sempre uma caneta?" franziu o cenho.

"Sim, mas agora é só uma caneta!" tirou a tampa, mostrando que nada acontecia, e Nico arregalou os olhos. " _Uma maldita caneta_! Nico, eles roubaram minha espada!"

"Como eles roubaram algo que sempre volta pro seu bolso?"

"Eu não sei!" exasperou-se, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou não entrar em pânico. "Espera, essa é a Atena Partenos?"

"Não a verdadeira, obviamente," Nico respondeu. "Ela é menor. E..." bateu na estatua, ouvindo o barulho oco. "Provavelmente de gesso ou algo assim. Sabe como teria sido mais fácil atravessar essa coisa pelo oceano se essa fosse a verdadeira?"

"Esse lugar está começando a me assustar."

"Não é o único," comentou um pouco nervoso. "Eu... acho que tem alguma coisa no meu olho."

"O que?"

"Thomas, Nathan, já terminamos com vocês por hoje!" o mesmo senhor gritou novamente.

Outro alarme soou pelo estúdio e dessa vez todas as luzes se acenderam.

"O que fazemos agora?" Nico perguntou.

"Eu não sei."

"Thomas!" uma moça loira se aproximou sorrindo. "Três minutos."

"Três minutos pra quê?" perguntou confuso.

A loira puxou o rapaz pelo braço, e Nico seguiu-o.

"Onde estamos indo?", sussurrou.

"Nathan, aí está você."

Percy virou o rosto para trás, vendo Nico ser puxado por uma morena para o lado oposto do que estava indo. O filho de Poseidon queria se livrar da moça que segurava seu braço e ir atrás do mais novo, mas antes que pensasse no que fazer, ela o soltou, virando-se para o _cameraman_ que ele não tinha notado até o momento.

"Lizzie Clark, aqui com Thomas Jones, da série _Heróis do Olimpo_ ," disse para a câmera, antes de se virar.

Percy sentou na cadeira onde seu suposto nome estava escrito.

"Então, Thomas, fim quarta temporada," continuou. "A Casa de Hades." 

"O que?"

"Você e Annabeth saíram do Tártaro, e conseguiram fechar as portas da morte. Então nos diga, o que vem por aí para Percy Jackson?"

"Olha, eu não..."

"Inclua a pergunta na resposta, por favor," ela pediu. "Obrigada."

Percy sorriu envergonhado. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

 [...]

Nico não entendia mais nada.

Havia pessoas estranhas para todos os lados, cenários parecidos com partes do Argo II espalhados pelo estúdio e o garoto já estava começando a se perguntar se estava fazendo parte de alguma pegadinha. Para piorar, ainda tinha essa garota seguindo-o para todo o canto dizendo algo sobre tirar a maquiagem. Nico não usava maquiagem.

Até agora, estava conseguindo se esquivar dela para procurar Percy. Não o encontrava em lugar nenhum e, sinceramente, já estava começando a entrar em desespero. E se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido? E se estivessem presos em algum tipo de armadilha? Nico bolava as mais diversas hipóteses em sua cabeça enquanto andava pelo estúdio, perdido. Quando finalmente encontrou o filho de Poseidon, ele estava de costas para si enquanto conversava com um grupo.

"Percy, graças aos deuses!" se aproximou, cutucando o outro. "Onde você estava?"

O rapaz se virou, e apesar de Nico ter achado que de costas ele era igual ao Percy, os dois não tinha nada a ver de frente.

"Você não é o Percy," Nico deu alguns passos pra trás.

O rapaz riu.

"Tecnicamente, sou o dublê dele. Você nunca decora meu nome, certo, Nathan? É Tyler."

"Certo. Tyler," repetiu estranhamente. "Você viu o Per— Thomas?"

"Faz alguns minutos que não o vejo. Por quê?"

"Porque—"

"Nico, finalmente te encontrei!"

Percy correu até o mais novo, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ele parecia aliviado.

"Onde estava?!"

"Vocês dois estão bem?" Tyler perguntou, desconfiado.

"Sim, estamos ótimos," Nico respondeu antes que o outro tivesse a chance de dizer algo. "Com licença."

O filho de Hades puxou o mais velho, se afastando dos pequenos grupos que estavam espalhados pelo estúdio.

"Quem era aquele?" Percy perguntou.

"Seu dublê."

"Meu o que?" quase gritou incrédulo.

"Shiu! Fala mais baixo, Percy."

"Cara, pra que eu preciso de um dublê?"

"Talvez aqui você não saiba como lutar com um monstro ou cair sem quebrar um braço."

"Mas..." Percy balançou a cabeça, tentando se focar. "Que seja. Acho que descobri o que tudo isso é."

"O que?"

"Uma série de televisão."

"Você acha?" perguntou como se fosse óbvio. "Descobriu sozinho ou teve ajuda?"

"Tô falando sério aqui, Nico!" resmungou. "Olha, não sei por que, mas estamos no meio do set de Heróis do Olimpo, e essa série conta nossas histórias, e eu sou um tal de Thomas Jones ou qualquer merda. Quero dizer, que nome horrível!" exclamou indignado. "E se não me engano, o seu é Nathan Anderson ou sei lá o que."

"Adams," Nico corrigiu. O nome que estava escrito na cadeira que a garota tentou colocá-lo mais cedo. "Nathan Adams."

"Adams? E eu achando que o seu não podia ser pior que o meu," murmurou. "Olha, eu sempre achei que você parecia um membro da família Addams, mas isso parece uma piada de mal gosto."

Nico deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Percy, irritado.

"Ai! Isso doeu," praguejou.

"A intenção era essa."

"Podemos nos concentrar?"

Nico assentiu e deixou o rapaz falar. O filho de Hades realmente tentou prestar atenção no que Percy dizia, mas o incomodo em seus olhos era cada vez maior. O garoto piscava fortemente, tentando expulsar qualquer resíduo invasor, coçava os olhos, mas nada melhorava.

"... e tudo mais, só que— Nico, você tá chorando?" Percy arregalou os olhos. "Calma, cara. Eu sei que estamos meio que numa roubada aqui, mas não precisa chorar—"

"Não estou chorando, idiota!" o cortou. "Só que tem algo no meu olho, e eu não consigo tirar."

"Me deixa ver," Nico ergueu o rosto, e Percy se aproximou — talvez mais do que deveria— e analisou os olhos avermelhados. "Não estou vendo nada."

"Tem que ter alguma coisa, tá pinicando muito!" reclamou.

"Certo, certo, fica quieto! Estou tentando ver," segurou o rosto do mais novo com as duas mãos.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" uma terceira voz perguntou.

Percy e Nico se viraram, encontrando uma garota que os encarava de forma duvidosa. O mais novo a reconheceu, era a mesma de quem estava fugindo minutos antes.

"Porque parecia que vocês dois iam se beijar," ela continuou.

"Espera, o quê?" Nico corou.

"É só que, o ângulo e tudo mais," comentou, estreitando os olhos. "Suspeito."

"Nós não—"

"Ele só estava vendo se tinha algo no meu olho," Nico explicou constrangido.

"Claro que tem," ela disse. "Desculpe pela demora, a propósito. Aqui o pote pras lentes," entregou para o mais novo, e já ia se retirar quando parou abruptamente. "Ah, quase esqueci! Os óculos."

"Hã... Obrigado," disse antes dela se afastar.

"Você usa óculos?" Percy perguntou incrédulo.

"Aparentemente, o Nathan usa."

"Me deixa ver."

Percy tomou os óculos de haste escura do garoto, deixando-o retirar as lentes. Nico tomava todo o cuidado, tentando não se machucar.

"Isso parece óculos de nerd, sabe," o filho de Poseidon comentou, colocando-os em seu rosto. "Wow! Estou em outro mundo. Caramba, Nico! Aparentemente você é cego aqui!"

"Não pode ser tão ruim," Nico resmungou, pegando os óculos de volta. "Nossa! O grau é pior que o do Jason."

Nico levantou as mãos no ar, tentando distinguir o que era real e o que não era enquanto olhava em volta. Tudo estava um pouco embaçado, e talvez maior do que deveria ser. O garoto forçou a vista, tentando acostumar-se com as lentes. Por um momento, conseguiu ver nitidamente o rosto de Percy e estranhou a forma como ele o encarava.

"O que? Algo de errado com a minha cara?"

"Não, é só que..." Percy tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda analisando o garoto. "Você fica bem de óculos," respondeu. "É... fofo."

"Não é fofo," resmungou, tirando os óculos e guardando no bolso da sua jaqueta. "Não tem nada de fofo em quase ser cego."

"Não vai ficar com eles?"

"Claro que não!"

"Pena."

"Vai ver o que é pena daqui a pouco," resmungou. "O que fazemos agora?"

"Não sei. Primeiro, temos que descobrir onde estamos, quem nos colocou aqui e como voltar."

"Acha que foi algum deus?"

"Talvez. Eles não nos deixam em paz mesmo."

"Devíamos fazer uma oração?"

"Provavelmente. Mas pra quem?"

Nico franziu o cenho, pensando por um momento.

"Contracorrente?" ouviu Percy dizer.

O mais velho quase correu em direção a uma das mesas, tendo certeza de que a espada ali era a sua.

"Te encontrei!" o rapaz sorriu, pegando-a. Porém, assim que segurou, sentiu a diferença de peso e textura que quase o fez largar o objeto.

Foi quando notou as outras três réplicas idênticas a que estava em suas mãos em cima da mesa, junto a uma caixa repleta de canetas. 

"Eu acho que vou passar mal," colocou a espada falsa de volta no lugar, sentindo-se atordoado. "Sério, não tô me sentindo bem."

"Aquela é a minha espada?" Nico perguntou confuso, observando o objeto sobre a mesa ao lado.

"Não. Provavelmente é mais uma réplica idiota," Percy respondeu. "Quer saber? Eu preciso tomar um ar."

"Ei, Thomas!" um rapaz chamou.

Nico cutucou Percy, que não notou que era com ele que estavam falando. O filho de Poseidon bufou, virando-se.

"O que?"

"Deixe-me ver seus bolsos," o rapaz cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

"Qual o problema com meus bolsos?"

"Não sei, talvez tenha uma caneta neles," arqueou a sobrancelha. "Sabe que é pra devolver tudo depois das filmagens."

"Ah, qual é. Sério?" ficou indignado. "Eu precioso mesmo devolver?"

"Se formos considerar o fato de que você sempre perde as canetas que leva embora, sim, você precisa. Então pode guardar," mandou.

Percy bufou e tirou a caneta do bolso, colocando-a junto das outras.

"Feliz?"

O rapaz sorriu.

"Pode ir agora."

"Eu odeio esse lugar," murmurou indo em direção a primeira porta que viu.

"Onde estamos indo?" Nico perguntou, seguindo o mais velho.

"Sair daqui. Alguma coisa está fazendo sentido pra você?"

"Não, mas..."

"Seja lá quem nos colocou aqui, é um deus muito filho da—"

"Não termina a frase," Nico alertou.

"Certo, certo," saiu pela porta. "Você acha que mais alguém veio parar aqui com a gente?"

"Talvez?" respondeu olhando em volta e observando os vários cenários montados do lado de fora.

"Precisamos encontrá-los."

"E onde vamos procurar?"

"Essa, Nico, é uma excelente pergunta."

"Ótimo," resmungou.

"Thomas!" uma voz feminina gritou.

"O que é agora?"

Percy se virou frustrado, e de todas as hipóteses do mundo, não esperava ter um par de braços em volta de seu pescoço e lábios pressionados contra os seus. O filho de Poseidon arregalou os olhos com o contato, mas o pior foi notar que quem o beijava era Piper. De todas as garotas do mundo, era a Piper. 

"Mas que merda?!" Nico praticamente gritou, fazendo a garota se afastar do outro.

"Hey, _honey_ ," ela sorriu. "Quase não te vi o dia todo."

Percy permaneceu atônito, processando o que acabara de acontecer.

"Ah, e oi, Nathan."

Nico intercalava entre olhar para Piper e Percy, incrédulo.

"Você namora a Piper?!"

"Piper?" revirou os olhos. "Certo, porque pra você eu nunca vou ter um nome."

"Você e ela," apontava para os dois. "São um casal?"

A garota bufou.

"O que tem de errado com você hoje, Nathan?"

"Nada. Porque... Porque você não é a Piper, não é? Você..." esfregou as mãos, nervoso. "Você é a atriz que interpreta a Piper. No seriado. E vocês namoram na vida real. Mas não no seriado," concluiu. "Eu acho que preciso me sentar," disse a última parte em voz baixa.  

"Você me assusta às vezes," comentou. "E por que vocês dois ainda estão vestindo o figurino?" franziu o cenho. "A van de volta pro hotel sai em vinte minutos, deveriam se trocar."

"Certo," Percy concordou, finalmente saindo de seu torpor. "Se trocar. Porque essas não são nossas roupas normais. Não nos vestimos como semideuses. Porque isso não faria sentido."

A falsa Piper o encarou desconfiada.

"Você está bem, Thomas?"

"Ele está ótimo. É só, você sabe, nervosismo e tudo mais. Das gravações," Nico tentou justificar.

"Nervosismo?" estreitou os olhos. "Sei."

"Então, nós vamos... nos arrumar." Percy disse. "Nos vemos, hã, daqui a vinte minutos."

"Tudo bem. Não enrole," a garota se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, mas Percy esquivou-se. Mesmo tendo estranhado, ela não disse nada. "É bom ver que estão se falando, de qualquer forma."

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" Nico perguntou confuso enquanto outro o puxava.

"Não sei e nem quero saber," respondeu.

"Onde estamos indo agora?"

"Saindo de vista antes de esbarrar em mais alguém do... elenco. Céus, isso é confuso. Eles também têm outros nomes?"

"Provavelmente. Temos que descobrir quais são, a propósito. Cara, eu não acredito que você namora a Piper!"

"Podemos não falar disso, por favor?" pediu. "E por que estamos indo pra um hotel, de qualquer forma? Não temos uma casa?"

"Talvez não seja perto dos estúdios? Podemos estar em outro país ou sei lá o que."

"Isso não é bom. Não é nada, nada bom."

"Aqueles são Jason e o Frank?"

Percy olhou para onde Nico apontava, encontrado de fato os dois garotos conversando. Porém, lá no fundo, eles sabiam que não era os seus amigos. Porque se fossem, estariam tão alarmados quando ele estava.

"Não, não são. Temos que trocar de roupa, certo? Então vamos procurar onde ficam os figurinos."

Depois de rodarem por alguns minutos, eles chegaram à área onde vários trailers estavam estacionados. Hesitantes, eles entraram no que estava escrito "Figurinos" na porta. Por um momento, acharam que o lugar estava vazio, até que um homem, provavelmente na faixa dos trinta anos, apareceu, parecendo impaciente.

"Pensei que não apareceriam hoje!" ele exclamou, e Percy não pôde deixar de notar como sua voz saíra num tom afeminado. "Suas roupas estão ali, levem essas bundinhas jovens até lá e se troquem. Vão, vão. Dez minutos no máximo!"

O homem os empurrou para os provadores, fechando as cortinas. Percy suspirou quando se viu sozinho. Suas roupas estavam penduradas em alguns cabides na parede — uma jaqueta jeans, camiseta de gola v e uma calça escura que parecia mais apertada do que deveria ser. Trocou-se rapidamente, encarando seu reflexo no espelho a cada peça colocada. Aquele definitivamente não era seu estilo. Não que estivesse mal vestido, muito pelo contrário. A questão é que ele se sentia como se alguém do Chalé de Afrodite tivesse decidido renovar seu guarda-roupa.

"Percy?" Nico chamou do outro lado da cortina.

"O quê?"

"Já se trocou? Eu quero sair daqui," sussurrou. "Esse cara me assusta."

"Por quê?" sussurrou de volta.

"Ele é estranho. Podemos ir?"

Percy saiu do provador, e entendeu o que Nico queria dizer. O homem estava inclinado em frente a um dos espelhos, rebolando ao ritmo de alguma música que ouvia nos fones de ouvido. Parecia totalmente alheio ao que acontecia na realidade.

" _Promise not to let you go/ Love you like crazy/ Say you'll never let me go/ Sa-say you'll never let me go_ ", cantarolou.

"Então..." Percy se aproximou vagarosamente, chamando sua atenção. "Nós vamos indo. Hã, obrigado."

"Não por isso, _darling_. Nos vemos amanhã," piscou para os dois.

Nico abriu a porta, saindo rapidamente junto do mais velho.

"Isso foi... estranho," o filho de Poseidon murmurou quando já se encontravam fora.

"Você acha? Todos aqui são loucos!"

Percy não deu atenção ao que Nico falava, analisando as roupas que o mais novo vestia.

"Devo dizer que estou surpreso," comentou. "É até estranho te ver usando uma camiseta branca."

"Nem uma palavra. Era o que tinha," resmungou. "E não fale das minhas roupas. Parece que você vai sair daqui e ir pra uma festa."

"O que posso fazer? O falso eu tem estilo."

Nico revirou os olhos.

"Então... O que fazemos agora?" Percy perguntou.

"Agora," tirou o celular do bolso da calça, desbloqueando-o. "Vamos descobrir quem somos. E o nome dos outros, hã, atores."

"Ficou louco? Se você usar a internet vai atrair monstros! E desde quando você tem um iPhone?"

"Olha, se toda essa loucura aqui for real, nós dois não somos semideuses. Então, a internet não é perigosa. E o celular estava no meu bolso. Tem fotos minhas no álbum, então acho que é meu."

"Fotos?" sorriu. "Eu quero ver."

"Nem pensar," negou. "E nem adianta insistir."

"Chato."

Nico o ignorou, abrindo o navegador.

"Tem certeza disso? Não sei, Nico. Estou com um mal pressentimento."

"Tem alguma ideia melhor?" Percy permaneceu quieto. "Foi o que pensei."

"Você sequer sabe usar um celular?" o mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Claro que sei. Will me ensinou algumas coisas."

Percy resmungou algo que Nico não conseguiu entender.

"Certo. Pesquisa logo."

Nico assentiu e abriu o Google, jogando Heróis do Olimpo na busca, recebendo milhares de resultados.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até que eu voltei rápido, vai. Geralmente demoro anos pra escrever um capítulo hahaha  
> Enfim, gostaram?

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém?   
> Desculpa qualquer erro, eu revisei mas sempre fica algo pra trás. Preciso de um beta, é.


End file.
